1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an axial piston machine that utilizes a swashplate construction with work pistons located so that they can move longitudinally in a cylinder drum and with each piston supported by a sliding block on a swashplate. The sliding blocks are secured against lifting away from the swashplate by a retaining plate that rotates in rotational synchronization with the cylinder drum. The retaining plate is fixed in position in the axial direction by a retaining device.
2. Technical Considerations
DE-OS 28 04 912 describes an axial piston machine in which the retaining plate is secured in the axial direction by a retaining device in the form of a hold-down ring. The hold-down ring is, in this case, screwed onto the swashplate. However, a retaining device of this type, which is realized in the form of a hold-down ring screwed to the swashplate, requires a high level of design and construction effort and complicates the assembly of the axial piston machine.
DE 40 40 413 C2 also describes a generic axial piston machine. In this axial piston machine, the retaining plate is secured in the axial direction by a retaining device in the form of a retaining ring. The retaining ring is provided with radial lugs that can be brought into a functional connection with corresponding lugs on the housing. This results in a form-fitting connection of the retaining ring to the housing in the manner of a bayonet connection. A retaining device of this type, in the form of a retaining ring that is connected with the housing in the manner of a bayonet connection, also requires a high level of design and construction effort and complicates the assembly of the axial piston machine.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an axial piston machine of the general type described above but that has a lower degree of design and construction effort and is fast, easy, and economical to assemble.